


The next buds will grow

by Wolfsonic



Category: Trolls - Fandom
Genre: Multi, Trolls family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-09-16 22:58:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 13,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9293372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfsonic/pseuds/Wolfsonic
Summary: This is a story few years after the trolls movie, (which by the way I absolutely love and adore!) Branch and Poppy have been married for a year and the peace with the bergans has been growing strong. When one morning there is a surprise left out side the King and Queen's doorstep.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> There maybe slow updates and I'm sorry for that

Branch slowly woke to see Poppy snuggled into his side, sorta surprised he actually woke up before the peppy Queen who is always up before the the Blue troll. Branch stood up and rubbed his eyes, Trollstece was going to be in few weeks and they've been up, setting everything up. Ever since King Gristle and Poppy made a treaty, many trolls moved back to the troll tree. Trollstece instead of the normal bergans eating the trolls they throw a party and celebrate the peace they've had together. The King of the trolls got out of bed and slowly made his way to the kitchen, to start making some breakfast. As Branch started to make some wild berry pancakes, a colorful orb catching his eye and his eyes grew wide as he looked closer. A dark blue bud hung on a branch nestled into a cove that kept the bud snug, then his eyes landed on two other buds one each said of the first bud also snug in its own cove. A soft orange one hung on the left with a light green on the right. Branch slowly walked out of the house and towards the three buds, the tree which usually gives a couple a bud saw them ready for them. Branch placed a hand on the pink one as he looked at the other too he just noticed the orange one was slightly smaller then the other two. He raced back inside and into Poppy and his bed room.  
With a quick shook Poppy sat up instantly almost wide awak "Morning song time?"  
"No, y-you got to come see this" Bramch said his eyes wide. Poppy took Branch's hand as he lead her out of the house and her eyes grew wide, as her eyes laid on each bud. The queen walked towards each bud resting her hand on each, her face growing into a hug smile and she turned and ran to Branch as they hugged each other andshe melted into his arms.  
"Th-the tree thinks we're ready" Poppy said a small tear of happiness falling to her cheek.  
"Yea...I hope I'll be good with them" Branch said his excitement slowly ebbing replaced with anxiousness.  
Poppy let go of Branch and rested his hands on each side of his cheeks and pulled him into a quick kiss and she spoke "aww Daddy is scared"  
Branch face turned from blue to a dark red "sh-shut up" he stammered. Poppy fgiggle and her ear twitched to hear the sound of singing.  
Branch smiled down at her and he spoke "how about you head down and I'll stay up here with them and we can tell everyone the news"  
"Well are you sure?" Poppy asked wanting to sing with her husband.  
Branch flicked his gaze towards the buds and then back to the energized pink of fluff "maybe tomorrow" Poppy nodded and kissed the blue trolls cheek. She made her way towards the group of trolls that gathered near the roots of the tree. A song rose over the tree and drifted into Branch's ear as he was back in the house. A bundle of invites that Poppy and him stayed up to do but, they didn't get to finish since they had invites for trolls pulse the bergans. The King went through each invite carefully, but he was thankful for Poppy teaching him how to make them look good. He's gotten better with scrapebooking and invites and he mentally thanks Poppy for teaching him. He looked at the three buds and a smile spread acrossed his face and he looked at the groups of trolls dancing to the song they sang.  
"We are, we are not your ordinary fam-ma-maliy but we can all agree that we are, we are close as close can be" Poppy's voice touched Branch's ears as he smiled at it. He looked at the buds and rested his hand on his cheek and thought and gave a smile 'this changes everything'


	2. The weeks go on

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> These are the weeks that lead up to the threes budding (birth)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys don't mind me making up a species.

Trollstece came and went, Poppy had to make a deal with Branch who wouldn't leave the buds for a few minutes to make sure they were fine. Branch had to come for the party and stay the most of the night and he was allowed to check on them during it. The trolls were exstatic for the King and Queen but, no one could be more happier then former King Peppy and he practically was jumping happily to hear was going to be a grandpa. Once Trollstece finally ended and everything seem to settle, well not much settled because trolls never seem to stop partying. It was almost near night fall as, Branch sat inside looking at reports from the farmer trolls, when the trolls moved back to the troll tree a few stayed behind to keep there farms going and feed the trolls living by the tree. Branch set up a perimiter patrol at each farm to make sure nothing attack the crops or the farmers. As he finished reading a report on the usual pests at the farms, Poppy walked up his make shift office which he set up in the kitchen counter so he could keep the buds in eye site. The trolls queen sat down across from him and rested her head on her hands.  
"What happened this time?" Branch asked with a small smirk not used to seeing his overenergized wife so tired, it was a rare occasion only he saw.   
Poppy sighed "the Coovers's tunnel got back up because one of the newer ones wouldn't stop playing and they tipped over the cart he was pulling and for some reason one tried to walk over the tipped over cart and got herself stuck and with this and trying to get all my duties done is not very fun". Branch thought of the Coovers they looked like over grown dogs with horses heads with no tail, there splotches of color like some just threw paint on them and one sprout of hair that sat on there foreheads in between horns. They hadn't needed the use Coovers till now, since there farms were so close to there old village in the valley the trolls could pull the carts the short distance, now with having to go through the winding tunnel roots of the tree. the Coovers were hitched to wagons and they brought the harvest to the trolls at the troll tree.   
Branch looked at Poppy and he asked "how did you get the Coover unstuck?"   
"We had to unhitched the two and wiggle the wagon slowly, it wasn't a fast task" Poppy said "then clean up the mess and finally we got moving again"   
Branch smiled at her and he spoke up "you know I could have helped"  
"I know but, you were already busy with what you were doing so I didn't want to bother you" Poppy said and Branch motioned her to come sit on his lap which she didn't say no to. Poppy sat down with her legs hanging over to one side of Branch's lap and rest her head on his shoulder. Branch began to hum a soft tune that turned into a song as he placed the report on the table and held her close to him. 

'Deep in the meadow  
Under the willow  
A bed of grass'  
A soft green pillow' 

he sang softly his eyes watching Poppy with a smile as she tried to fight sleep.

'Lay down your head  
And close your eyes  
And when they open  
The sun will rise  
Here it's safe  
Here it's warm  
Here the daisies guard  
You from every harm'

Poppy was sleeping now but, Branch felt like finishing it.

'And here your dreams are sweet  
And tomorrow brings them true  
Here is the place where I love you'

Branch got up from his chair and walked to their room where he set down the sleeping Poppy. Branch covered her up and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. He walked out of the room and to the window to look at the three buds each seeming be glowing softly. Once he knew they were alright he soon joined Poppy to sleep. The next few weeks were eventful for the two, mixed with royal duties and taking care of the buds left them both tired and there friends helped them out with anything they needed even Peppy helped out with the buds knowing from experience when he had to take care of Poppy's. Branch and a wood worker that lives on a Coover's farm (like a horse stable) with his wife helped Branch make some cribs for the three, but the father to be was getting even more worry some. He seemed to always have his ear out for anything that might hurt them or if they started budding even when he wasn't near them. Poppy had to drag him from the house more often to give the buds a break. It was around dawn when Branch slept very lightly, his ear flicked catching a soft almost peeling sound. Branch stood up quickly and Poppy was up from the missing warmth from Branch.   
She slowly stood and walked out of the bedroom "Branch?" She called out and saw him standing infront of the buds that when her ears caught the sound her husband heard and she raced forward to see the dark blue bud slowly beginning to open.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If any of you know where the song comes from I will love you forever! XD


	3. They're here!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the triplets's budding and names

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if this is short, I'm really tired and I wanted to get this done for you guys

Branch and Poppy watched at the first bud began to open slowly, the pink troll slid her hand into the troll's hand beside her as they waited. Finally when the dark blue bud fully opened, Poppy was the first to move. She gently grabbed a small baby troll and she smiled down at her new son, his body was dark blue while his hair was such a dark pink it looked red. Branch's eyes landed on the soft green one as that bud too started to open slowly. Poppy stepped back still staring at the small troll in her arms as the second bud finished opening, a green bodied troll with very light blue hair. Branch picked up there second son and held him close to his chest. Branch looked at at the pink one as it sat there not opening, the troll King walked up and set his ear to the bud and still heard a soft heart beat threw the petals and he let out a soft sigh of relief. Poppy and Branch looked at each other and Branch spoke first "bring them inside, We can tell the others that there here"   
"But what about...." Poppy said looking at the third bud.  
"We'll just have to wait and see" Branch said hoping it would open soon. Poppy nodded and grabbed the baby troll from Branch's arms and made her way towards the house. The King's landed on the bus again and impulsively started to hum the beginning of true colors. After a while his ear flicked to hear the soft pealing sound and Branch called to Poppy once he was the bud slowly open. Poppy joined Branch and waited calmly as the bud fully opened and Branch grabbed the baby troll who was slightly smaller then her brothers, she had a orange body like King Peppy and a slightly dark green hair with purple tips. Branch smiled broadly their youngest and only girl. The new parents walked into their home and to the nusery with the two sleeping brothers (who lay in each crib of there own) and Poppy grabbed a small bottle when the girl began to slightly whimper from getting hungry.   
As the baby sucked on the bottle Branch spoke "did we come up with names yet?"  
Poppy gently tapped her chin "hmm I think I have a few"   
"Alright what do you have in mind" Branch asked with a smile watching the girl finish he bottle and he began to burp her.   
"Well for the oldest" Poppy said pointing  
yowards the dark blue baby troll "either River or Jay"   
Branch thought for a moment and he spoke with a smile "I like Jay"   
Poppy smiled and she spoke "and for the second oldest Moss?" Branch nodded agreeing with the name and Poppy added "you name her"   
Branch looked at the small troll in his arms and thought for a bit and finally spoke "how about...Primrose"   
"It's perfect" Poppy said excitedly.   
Branch spoke with a smile "should we make an announcement?"   
"Let's do it" Poppy said with a smile and Branch gently put Primrose in her crib before following his wife out of the house, not to far away with the new father not wanting to go to far. Poppy called out in a clear voice getting everyone who ws in the clearing telling them about the budding and roars of happiness Shot around the trees. The snack pack made there way to Poppy and Branch and inveloped them into a hug which they gladly returned.   
Copper smiled down at the two "congrates, I'm so happy!" A one year olde mini Cooper looke over his shoulder, she had hair that went down her neck almost wavy that was pink. She had blue fur and purple legs, her eyes matching her mother's violet, with the same goofy smile for Cooper. Said Troll was the first to have a bud, but during the time she was a bud her mother just vanished. With the help of his friends they took care of the bud, while he pulled himself together. He was a good daddy to little Flow and they rapped together pretty well. After everything quieted down with the trolls Poppy and Branch watched over there new family with a smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so when I was trying to find a name for Primrose, I thought of myself 'ok I don't want to use Rose or Rosie because I've seen a few people call one of there characters that. So I looked up and found Primrose and I'm like I like that name and didn't realize I had Rose in it till after awhile XD I'm keeping it though


	4. An danger amerges

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> with enemies returning and balancing the new royal triplets can cause a very tired Branch and Poppy.

Poppy walked into the kitchen, her shoulders slumped as her hair slightly drooped from tiredness. The triplets were becoming a bit of a handful, when one cries all the others cry and it took awhile to get one to sleep. Poppy stopped when she say Branch his head on his arms as he was sleeping a pile of papers surrounding him.   
The pink troll giggles and walked over to her husband and she gently shook him "Branch time to wake up" Branch just shifted and groaned and Poppy shook him more "Branch wake up"  
"The bergans are coming!!!" The blue troll shouted as he shot up in his seat. Poppy laughed and Branch sighed and rested his head in his hands "um forget I said that"  
"Nope never," the pink troll said with a smirk "come on let's hope you didn't wake them up" Poppy walked towards the nursery and looked in, each triplet was sound asleep in there own crib. Two arms wrapped around Poppy's waist and she leaned onto Branch's back with a smile.   
"See they're fine" Branch said softly to Poppy not wanting to wake them. Poppy nodded, she turned and hugged Branch as she buried her face into his neck. They stayed like that for a bit before the blue troll gently kissed Poppy on the forehead.  
"Come on let's get something to eat before they wake up which will be soon" Branch said as he then lead Poppy back to the kitchen. Branch looked at the papers and he rubbed his head. A few were from neighboring Troll trees and there leaders, mostly talking about food, but mostly asking the survivalist how to deal with the dangers around the trees. Poppy helped Branch make breakfast and they quickly ate. Just as they finished a knock was heard at the door and one of the triplets beginning to cry, the King and Queen looked at each as Poppy went towards the nursery while Branch answered the door. A female troll who's body was dark purple and magenta hair who's name was Maggie, she was one of the leader of the patrol that was set up around the Coover's farm.  
"Your-Branch-sir" Maggie said remembering Branch rather has his name said then anything formal but, the sir slipped "something tore the fence of the Coover's berry patch and some of them got loose, me, Lizzie, Howl and the rest are trying to get them back, but we think something spooked them out of the patch" Branch frowned even though they kept the Coover's fenced up they never really would leave were there food source was except they were working or something scared them.   
"Alright I'll tell Poppy we're I'm going, wait here" Branch said and quickly walked towards the nursery and leaned on the door to see Poppy feeding a now awake Moss who drank from the bottle hungrily.   
"Poppy I need to check something at the Coover's farm, do you want to ask Cooper if he'd come up and give you a hand?" Branch asked as he walked towards said troll.   
Poppy shook her head "no I think I'll be fine if your not gone for too long"   
Branch nodded "alright I'll see you in a bit, love you" he gently gave Poppy a quick kiss before he walked back towards where Maggie was waiting.   
"Alright lets make this quick" Branch said and Maggie nodded as they quickly made there way to the tree root tunnels. As they walked Maggie spoke while Branch listened, well half listened since his mind was mostly on Poppy and his family not wanting to leave for too long. Branch and Maggie arrived at the farm and he looked around seeing a few Coover's in the stables and Lizzie, a cream troll with orange hair that went up into a bun, she wore grey overalls with a blue shirt underneath. She lead a Coover into the stables.  
Once Howl's wife finished in the stable she made her way towards the troll King and she spoke "we are bringing in the last few Coovers now, but you have to see the damaged fence maybe you'll see if you can find the tracks"   
"Alright we're are they?" Branch asked politely and Lizzie led the King towards the crushed fence. Branch kneeled down as he looked at the tracks that the coover's made, the fence that once stood was broken into pieces like something big stepped on it. He squinted his eyes slightly as he noticed something.  
Branch stood up and stepped back as he asked Lizzie "how many Coover's got out?"   
"I think the whole herd, because all of the herd were in the pasture today" Lizzie said as she added "that would make about 11"   
Branch nodded "what ever did this knew it would leave tracks so it used the Coover's track to help cover it up, so I can't tell what did this" Branch walked towards the forest as he looked for more tracks and a big trail showedbut, the herd just covered them with there own. Branch sighed and saw Howl leading a female Coover and the troll was carrying the femal's foal (baby Coover). Howl was a yellow troll with spiked with light greenish-blue hair and he wore brown pants. The woodworker nodded to Branch in greeting as he passed him making his way towards the stables as the rest of the patrol followed each with a Coover. Branch sighed as he walked back to the fence and picked up a piece of broken wood and thought to himself 'what's big enough to do this, a spider? No it's too small to make this damage.' As Branch began to name the trolls and Coover's predators none of them seemed right the last thing that came to mind was a Bergen. 'but they made peace with the bergens years ago unless..chef survived...' Branch froze and tried to visualize Chef's foot print from the last time he saw it. It almost made sense the width of the coover's tracks seemed to match the size of her foot, but if she maybe alive then that would mean....Creek was alive too. Branch turned to Howl and asked "Howl, Lizzie, Maggie have you seen any new troll here at anytime"   
"No I don't thing so, only the other farmers and farm hands but that was about it." Howl spoke after his wife shrugged.   
"Sorry Sir only just the normal pests too, no mystery trolls" Maggie added as each of her members shook there heads.   
The survivalist sighed "alright, but keep your eyes open" they all nodded to Branch as he turned away to head back to the root tunnels before Howl walked beside him.  
"How are the cribs holding up?" Howl asked Branch and the blue troll smiled softly "they're holding up fine"   
"And how are you guys doing" Howl asked seriously seeing the tired look in Branch's eyes.  
"As best I can" Branch said as he looked away from Howl.  
Howl spoke "Branch you need rest, Peppy and your friends can help you with your duties, you can't help your family if you past out from exhaustion, both you and Poppy"   
Branch nodded "alright I'll keep that in mind"  
"I'm serous Branch" Howl said as he looked at said troll. They stopped at the root tunnels.   
Branch nodded "thanks Howl"   
Howl nodded back "your welcome, tell Poppy I said hi and don't work to hard" Howl turned from Branch and walked back towards his farm.  
"No promises" Branch called towards the woodworker and he turned down the tunnel and back home. When he opened the door, Cooper and Suki both were in the living room, Copper holding Jay with Flow not too far way and Suki holding fussy baby Moss. Branch smiled and waved when he realized she needed help even though he was gone for a bit. The blue troll walked in to their bed room to see a sleeping Poppy with a wide awake Primrose. Branch grabbed Primrose out of Poppy's arms and the pink troll shift to her side.  
"Sleep well Poppy" Branch said and he kissed her cheek. The weeks to come we're going to be even more tiring for the two.


	5. New things learned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> not sure what to put here, read to find out! XD  
> Also sorry bad title XD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if I get anything wrong at all, please tell me if I am so I can hopefully fix it.

As the weeks go on, the royal triplets are keeping the king and Queen on there toes. From crying in the middle of the night to other things that's happen that they aren't to happy about. Moss the most energetic of the three, he seems to like giving Branch a heart attack as his son swings from the ceiling with his hair. He also makes random sounds and high pitch squeals that can scare a spider and to Moss it sounds like music. Jay is more calmer then his brother as he sticks to the floor and seems to think before he acts and Poppy has to laugh at his "concentration" face. Which his bottom lip sticks out and his eyes are focused like her trying to figure out what to leave in his diaper. Primrose was definetly the quietest, she was one to not make a lot of sounds. She would coo and talk baby talk as Poppy puts it from time to time, but not a frequent as her brothers. When she'd cry it would always be small sobs and sniffles, when she normally does cry aloud Poppy and Branch would know something wasn't right. Which leads up to now, Poppy and Branch were woken up to normal crying around 4 o'clock in the morning, which Poppy reluctantly got out of bed to check up on them. When she opened the door her eyes immediately rested on Moss and Jay, but her eyes grew less tired when she reliazed they weren't the one crying. She turned her gaze to Primrose who was the source of the crying, it wasn't loud but, it wasn't her normal sniffling or small sobs. The pink troll picked up her daughter and held her close, Poppy rested her hand on Primrose's forehead. Her forehead was hot to the touch and she quickly walked out of the nursery and she opened the door to Branch's and hers room.  
"Branch! Wake up" Poppy called into the room "its Primrose I think she has a fever". There was a loud thud and a tired Branch walked over, but he woke up fully once he saw Primrose.  
"I'll get Plum, you watch her" Poppy said.  
Branch gently grabbed his crying daughter and asked "will she be awake by now?"  
"She won't mind" Poppy said with a smile, she turned and walked out of the room "she's usually a morning bird"  
Branch sighed softly as he followed "I hate mornings"  
"I know you do" Poppy said with a smile and gently kissed Branch's cheek and then ran her hand through Primrose'a short hair "I'll be back". Poppy quickly made her way out the door and used her hair to swing on the branches. Branch sighed as he gently patted Primrose's back trying to hopefully calm her down and when that didn't work he started to hum. After a bit Primrose calmed down to sniffling as tears still fell. Branch walked around as he hummed True Colors to Primrose and a soft smile covered his face as he hummed. He remembered him singing this to Poppy, his first song he had sung in years. Over the few years, Branch has been learning and getting used to doing the things he missed out on. He had gotten to know Poppy's group of friends or as they called themselves the snack pack. They excepted him quicker then a troll can start singing, which surprised the blue troll after all he did to them. As the group began to grow with there own children, Flow being the oldest followed by Tulip then Jay, Moss and Primrose. Guy Diamond and Suki were both happy to receive a bud of there own just a few days ago. Smidge and Biggie who say they aren't together, but of course there both terrible liars, hopefully would get a bud soon. That only left Satin and Chenille, even though the twin sisters haven't found anyone there love for each other is strong. The tree that makes a bud for when a love is strong, mistakenly gave the two sisters a bud a few months ago. Tulip was a sweet girl who would always fascinated by Satin's and Chenille's fabrics. The twins loved there "sister" as they put it very much. Branch continued to walked around the room his humming of the song came to a close when Poppy walked into the house.  
Dr. Plum Plimsy followed and gently felt he forehead "yea she's definitely got something, do you mind if I take her Branch". The blue troll nodded and Plum gently grabbed Primrose and started to check her over.  
After a few minutes she spoke "well it's nothing too bad, but she does have roseola"  
"roseola? Poppy asked  
Plum smiled "The fever lasts three to four days, a slight runny nose, loss of appetite and crankiness. Also she'll get a rash after it's gone but, it should go away in about a day or so"  
"Do we have to keep her away from Moss and Jay?" Branch asked  
"Well they'll get it eventually" Plum said and smiled "I remember you two getting the same exact thing, it usually just springs up during spring" Plum giggled at her own joke as Poppy smiled "pun not intended, so don't be too surprised when Moss and Jay get it too"  
"Thanks Dr. Plimsy" Branch said as he picked Primrose again.  
"Your welcome Buds and here" Plum said and pulled out a jar filled with light purple berries and handed it to Poppy "this should help a bit just give her one now and one before she goes to bed. Also tell me if the boys also come down with something, I'll be right over in a jiffy"  
Poppy smiled and hugged the doctor "thanks again"  
"Any time" Plum said with a smile as she broke the hug and left the two. Branch sat down and Poppy helped Branch give a berry to Primrose who kept pushing Poppy's hand away not wanting the bitter berry. After they finally got her to eat it Primrose quieted down but, still let out the occasional sniffle.  
Branch sighed as he rubbed his temple "I have a meeting with the patrols today, but I don't want you to be here alone taking care of her" Poppy smiled "Dad's coming over today, so I'll be fine"  
Branch sighed and nodded "alright, if you need my help I'll be-"  
"Branch I'll have help, go to your meeting ok" Poppy said as she cut him off.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Branch walked out of the main root tunnel as he walked over to the patrol's meeting house built into one of the larger trees near the root tunnels. Branch knocked on the wood and the hidden door slid open revealing Maggie and she let Branch in. Maggie was in her camo gear what all the patrollers wore, Branch walked over to see the other leaders of the patrols gathered around a mushroom table with a map on it as they spoke softly.  
They quieted down when he stopped at the table and he spoke "what have we got?"  
"A few spiders around the berry farm's borders, were able to drive them off, but we did see something else" A white male troll with copper hair called Louse said "well Vine saw it"  
A small orange troll with long green hair stood up and she spoke "I thought I saw a troll peaking in one of the side the root tunnels"  
"What did the troll look like" Branch said  
"Um" Vine said trying to remember and after a few moments she spoke again "a-a purple troll with hair that bent back".  
"Did this troll have blue hair?" Branch asked his eyes wide  
Vine nodded "I think so, yea"  
Branch froze and spoke again "did you see where he went?"  
Vine spoke her voice small "um I think he walked away, I'm not sure. I was more focused on trying to get the spiders out of the berry farm." Branch nodded "alright thanks Vine" The small troll nodded and walked out of the tree. "This isn't good"  
"What do you mean sir?" Maggie asked  
"That troll he's supposed to be dead" Branch said as he looked at the others.  
"Dead? Wait you don't mean..." Louse said.  
Branch spoke as he looked at the map "That's exactly what I mean, Creek may still well be alive"


	6. Return and School

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Branch visited somewhere he never thought he'd ever visit again and fast forward a few years and will see school life.

Like Dr. Plum said in a few days Primrose started to get better, she had a rash and after a few days it went away. As years went by the triplets grew, as there abilities and personalities. Moss defiantly was the most energetic of the three and the trouble maker, always getting into and doing things he wasn't supposed to do. He also had his mother's flare for parties and throwing one on the spot and breaking into song randomly. Jay was more responsible, he seemed to be more cautious then his brother but, he would join his brother in his random singing moments when he knew no one was in danger. Being the oldest Jay was taught by Poppy and even helped with either Poppy's or Branch's royal duties (They would only let him help with small ones). Primrose as usual was the quietest of the three, she rarely sing or dance in front of big crowds, but she'd do small movements and sing lightly to herself near the edge of the crowd while her other siblings and parents are usually at the center of attention. On the other hand when its either her friends or family, she sings normally in front of them and out of her friends, everyone loved her voice, but she was always terrified to sing outside the normal group. It's been years since any report of Creek near the farms or village and Branch hopes that's the last they'll see of him, even though it might not be likely. The triplets were now 2 and being watched by Guy Diamond and Suki, Branch stood in front of a familiar pod he hasn't seen in years. It wasn't lived in or was taken down because it was technically....his. Poppy stood beside the slightly dimmed blue troll and gently squeezed his hand seeing his uneasiness and Branch smiled gratefully at her as he's color returned fully. The King opened the door and they walked into the sitting room, dust lay everywhere from years of not being touched. Branch looked around before beginning to walk again. Poppy followed Branch down a hall which had two doors, one on the right and one on the left. Branch slowly walked down it and opened the door on the left. An old wooden bed for a kid troll lay in the corner, with a small desk not far from the bed with a bookshelf to the left of it. The rooms walls was peeling and missing some patches of once blue wall. Branch looked to see toys littered around an old toy chest. Branch made his way towards it and grabbed a familiar multicolored bird and he kneeled down. His grandmother had given it to him along with two others and for some reason he called it Pidge. Branch set the bird aside and reached into the box and grabbed a green Caterpillar he called Cat and a multicolored Coover he called Rover.  
"This is what you wanted to get?" Poppy asked and Branch nodded.  
"Yea, my grandma got these three for me and I've always been close to them in my childhood before Grandma.." Branch trailed off and Poppy smiled as she rested her hand on Branch's shoulder "it's ok you don't have to continue"  
"Since Grandma gave these to me I wanted to give one each to Jay, Moss and Primrose. They might like them" Branch said as he stood up again and Poppy nodded as they walked back out of the room and house, not wanting to disturb anything else.  
~years later~

A 6 year old Primrose held Rover in her right arm as her other held her dad's. Jay and Moss were a few feet up chatting with each other as Moss seemed to skip when he walked, Cat stuck out of Moss's vinebag (woven vines made into a bad) and Pidge was hidden within Jay's. The three kept the toys original names knowing their father named them and they were special to him. As they made there way to the school pods, Primrose saw a few other troll kids making there way to the same place. Copper and Flow joined the family and Flow knowing Primrose's less talkative nature, would just talk to her and letting Primrose listen. She would answer back to questions and when they'd get on a topic the Primrose and Flow both liked that's when Primrose started to speak up., which was Coovers. Primrose loved to help Lizzie and Howl on their farm and they loved having her over. They knew that they wouldn't be able to have kids because they're far from troll tree in bergan town, way to far away from the tree near the old troll village and it was very rare for a bud to form at the roots. They would always welcome Primrose and didn't mind her not talking that much, she also knew the patrol leader around the Coover's farm too. As the group stopped near the school pods, which was a clearing near the bottom of the tree with different colored pods surrounding it, each for different grades and teachers. Primrose hugged her father before following Flow to where Moss and Jay currently were. Moss was talking to a light red troll with bits of glitter on her shoulders, cheeks and knees. She also wore a white sleeveless shirt that showed her stomach and copper pants. She also had silver hair that pointed towards the sky and looked like her mother's Suki's hair, her name was Beat. Primrose waved to Tiny a light blue troll with dark green hair, a pink bow held his hair together as he wore a pink sleeveless jacket and brown pants, who waved back with a friendly smile. If anyone talked bad about his bow or jacket, he always has quick retort back. Tulip soon joined the group as she waved a goodbye to Satin and Chenille. As the new snack pack were in the middle of a song with Primrose singing softly along, a clear voice spoke.  
"Alright everyone, get to your pods" a blue haired troll called from the middle of the clearing she wore a leaf green dress that went well with her yellow skin, her name was Sunshine; she was the principal. The first pod all the on the left was the daycare and each pod on its right was a grade above. All of the group except for Flow who was in the first grade pod, were in the kindergarten pod. Flow waved goodbye before racing to her pod and Tulip, Tiny, Beat, and the royal triplets went to their pods. Branch wanted to keep them home a teach them, but Poppy wanted them to go and after a debate, Branch gave in. They all sat next to each other with a few other kids sitting together on the floor after they put the bags away. Their teacher Ms. Dixie a red troll with blue hair followed by a orange troll with lighter orange hair walked in. His name was Rudy and he volunteered to teach the kids sports and how to play. Ms. Dixie spoke "alright class I'll leave you in the hands of Rudy today"  
Primrose saw her energetic brother smiled brightly, he loved when it when Rudy came to the pod which meant that it was there class's turn for Sports time as Rudy called it.  
"Hey everyone!" The orange troll called with a smile "today we are going to learn and play some Buging, come on". Rudy motioned for them to follow and the class got up. Primrose's eyes spotted a portion of the yard outside was converted to a buging ally. A few snails slowly moved across a long piece of bark which had indents on each side following the bark. A few pillbugs walked around near one side while ten flies where near the other end each one assigned to one small white log. Rudy picked up on of the pillbugs and it instantly rolled into a ball.   
"Alright when you have the pillbug, it is held with one hand when you swung it back, but to start you can prop it up with two hands" Rudy said as he held up the bug. "To throw it you have to swing your hand back and swing it forward. When you release it you'll be bowling slightly over, on leg kicked out behind you and your hand that held the pillbug will end up" The sports fanatic said as he demonstrated it, then he did it agin this time throwing it down the lane. The class watched there eyes wide as they saw the ball roll down the bark, it curved in and hit the head log and the one off to the side and behind it. The logs all fell down as they seemed to explode outwards. The flys each grabbed a log and put it back in place before flying above the logs and out of the throwing zone.  
"Now don't be surprised when it doesn't stay on the bark, but you'll get the hang of it. Who wants to go first?" Rudy asked and all of the class shot there hands up except for Primrose. As each kid went up, a few keeping it on the bark, but most of them going into the indents. Rudy smiled down at Primrose who was the last to try. She slowly made her way towards Rudy and he handed her one of the pillbugs. Primrose tree the ball like how Rudy did and it stayed on the bark and slowly started to go left and hit the white log all the way on the left. The pillbug uncurled and made its way back to Rudy and Primrose as she smiled. Primrose threw the pillbug again and it stayed on bark as it went left again and hit a few more logs. Primrose walked back to her friends with a smile as they patted her back. As others tried it again after awhile it was time for lunch. Primrose grabbed her berry bowl from her Vinebag and went to sit by her friends, Rover sticking out of the top of her bag on the bag racks. As her friends talked with one another with Beat and Moss drumming on the table as the ate, she finished her lunch and went back to put hr bowl in her bag she froze to see a Red troll with teal hair named Buck and a green troll with orange hair named Ace. They were by her vinebag as Buck held Rover in his hand.   
Primrose tried to speak up but all that came out was a small squeak and they looked at her "oh I'm sorry if this yours?" Buck asked not so politely. Primrose nodded as she reached for it but, Buck pulled it out of reach and spoke in mocking tone "oh we just wanted to play with it"  
"B-but my Daddy gave me that" Primrose said softly.   
"Yea, right I have a feeling you just found it" Ace said with his arms crossed.  
"Oh yea I remember it is mine" Buck said with a smirk and started to walk away.  
"But..but..." Primrose said softly as her ears drooped more and her hair came down and she gently held it in her hands. The two didn't pretended to hear her as they continued to walk.  
"hey!" Primrose turned to see her brothers standing behind her and Buck and Ace turned towards them a bored expression on there faces.   
"Give our sister her Coover back" Jay spoke as he crossed his arms.   
"No, it's ours" Ace said as he went to turn away and he was turned back around by Moss's hair. Before Buck knew what happened Rover was plucked from the trolls hand and he turned to see Ms. Dixie.  
"You boys being nice?" The two nodded before quickly make there ways away from the stern teacher. Ms. Dixie handed Rover back over to Primrose who hugged him.  
"Thank you Ms. Dixie!" Primrose said happily as she hugged the toy.  
Ms. Dixie smiled "your welcome Prim".  
The day went by quick and soon the twins were back home and Primrose places Rover in her bed as she started to sing as she emptied her bag.

"I got my ticket for the long way ‘round  
Two bottle ‘a milkey for the way  
And I sure would like some sweet company  
And I’m leaving tomorrow, wha-do-ya say?"

She grabbed her empty cup from lunch and started to do the beat to the song as she continues to sing.

"When I’m gone  
When I’m gone  
You’re gonna miss me when I’m gone  
You’re gonna miss me by my hair  
You’re gonna miss me everywhere, oh  
You’re gonna miss me when I’m gone"

The cup slipped out of her hand and when she went to grab it, it shot up and bounced off her head. Primrose looked at it then saw a pink hand grab the cup off the floor.  
"Well looks like some one needs practice" Primrose saw her mother say as she also held a second cup. "Come on let's do it together" Primrose nodded with a smile as she gently took her cup from Poppyand she settled herself beside her daughter. They got the beat going together and started to sing together. 

"I’ve got my ticket for the long way ‘round  
The one with the prettiest of views  
It’s got mountains, it’s got rivers, it’s got sights to give you shivers  
But it sure would be prettier with you"

Primrose smiled widely as they sang.

"When I’m gone  
When I’m gone  
You’re gonna miss me when I’m gone  
You’re gonna miss me by my walk  
You’re gonna miss me by my talk, oh  
You’re gonna miss me when I’m gone" 

They ended the song and the duo smiled t each other before hugging.   
"I hope that made you feel better" Poppy said.  
Primrose's ears perked up "wait how did you know I was feeling down"  
"You always sing that song after school when you see Buck and Ace" Poppy said and gently kissed Primrose's forehead.  
"Thanks Mommy" Primrose said.  
Poppy smiled more "your welcome Primmy". The two got up and walked out of the room and towards the sitting room where the rest of her family was there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow long chapter yahoo!  
> Also yes there are mean trolls since not all of them came be happy go lucky, like Creek. Also my head canon for a troll to turn fully grey if deep sadness hits them like a death happens, but their colors can dim slightly.


	7. The party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok so this is jumping ahead 10/11 years, please don't hate me! 8 wanted to get to my idea. Enjoy

Poppy and Branch sat in the sitting room, which had a couch and two arm chairs and a table in the middle. Pictures hung on the wall of Primrose, Jay, Moss, Poppy and Branch. Poppy sat on the couch in front of the table working on a scrapbook while Branch was reading a book in one of the arm chairs. Branch watched Poppy with a small smile not even interested in the book now, then his ear flicked to hear laughter from down the hall in Moss and Jay's room. The soon to be 16 year old triplets were currently having a sleepover and they were in the boy's room singing karaoke from Poppy's old karaoke machine and playing games. The King and Queen let the three have a small party with friends and family followed by the whole village party which was going to be tomorrow on the day of their actual birthday. 

~With the triplets~

Primrose smiled broadly as she tried to teach her friends the cup song, which was her favorite song to sing and the cup beat that went with it. Flow seems to catch on quickly, Beat and Moss were in a cup war as they kept throwing the cups at each other after giving up a long time ago. Tiny was trying hard and almost got it but, it would always fly out of his hand and with smack him in the face or someone else in the head. Jay, Flow and Tulip were the only ones to get it, Moss and Beat quieted down as they started to sing the cup song and soon joined in. Primrose looked up at the end of the song to realize she was the only one who was singing and she blushed in embarrassment. Her friends clapped and cheered before quieting down.   
"You should sing more often outside us" Tulip the purple troll said a soft pink dress fell to her knees.   
Primrose looked up at Tulip and spoke as she grabbed her hair which was currently in a pony tail and gently pulled at it nervously "I-I don't know if I can, I just get so scared"   
Tiny smiled "maybe if you just start singing the fear might go away". The others nodded and Primrose sighed "I'll try but, I'm not going to guarantee it". Everyone started to nod and Moss started to hum as they played a game of Roots and Vines (shoots and ladders XD). The group of friends stayed up passed sunset and half way to moon high before Branch came in.   
"Alright everyone, it's time to go to bed" Branch said with a smile as he heard awwws and he added "I think Poppy won't be happy if none of you were awake for the party tomorrow" that did the trick as the teenage trolls raced to their sleeping bags and Moss and Jay jumped into there beds. Poppy soon came in and gently planted small kissed on her triplets foreheads and giving the rest a hug and said good night to all of the new snack pack. Primrose watched as her father followed her mother's example and hugged the kids and placed kisses in his children's foreheads before they walked out heading to their own room with the door slightly open. Soft chatter filled the room once they left and after a few minutes they heard Branch's voice again.   
"That also means no talk either" Branch said his voice slightly muffled from the distance away and Primrose smiled, remembering her father's keen hearing. As Primrose laid down and tried to fall asleep, her ears picking up the soft breathing of her friends and she sighed. She was worried about the party tomorrow, she never was the most social troll in her family and always left the talking for her brothers. Buck and Ace picked on her for that because she wasn't like her mother or Moss who are talkative when talking to trolls or Jay or her father who could make decent conversation while she just didn't know what to talk about. She could never keep a conversation going. She tries so hard to talk to trolls but, it never helped. Primrose slowly got out of her sleeping bag and walked out of her room. She froze when her foot stepped on a squeaky floor board and looked at her parents room, her father was always a light sleeper ever since he was watching out for Bergens to protect himself. What was he always alert for? being ready to keep his family safe. She made her way to the sitting room and sat on the wide window sill as the window looked over the main clearing of the troll tree. She leaned on the side and tried to make as little sound as possible not wanting to wake her father but, it never worked he'd always come eventually. Primrose hugged her knees as she thought about the story on how her dad was grey. It never would have believed her cheerful Dad would have been the grumpiest troll in the old troll village. She thought of herself turning grey, but she knew that would only happen when a great sadness fell on a troll. Primrose leaned the side of her head on the glass and nearly jumped in fear when her Dad rested his hand on the window sill.  
"Worried about the party tomorrow" Branch said in a quiet voice not to wake everyone else up.  
"Boy how'd you guess" Primrose said sarcastically, but she had a small smile on her face as Branch smiled with her, she did get some personality from her parents. She turned to see her father's blue eyes, they had slight worry in them as usual when ever they had there talks at the window sill at night, they weren't frequent though. Branch gently pulled Primrose off the window sill and he walked over to his own armchair and he sat down. Primrose snuggled into Branch not caring she was too big, she'd always be a daddy's girl and she didn't mind. She snapped out of her thought to his father softly started to singing.

"Just when you think,  
Hope is lost,  
And giving up,  
Is all you got"

Primrose looked at her Daddy as he sang slowly being lulled by his voice.

"And Blue turns black,  
Your confidence is cracked,  
There's seems no turning back from here"

Branch looked down at Primrose to see her trying to stay away and he smiled.

"When your feet are made stone,  
And your convinced your all alone,  
Look at the stars instead of the dark,  
You'll find your heart shines like the sun,"

Primrose rubbed her eyes wanting to hear the rest of the song.

"Let's not let out anger get us lost,  
And the need to be right comes a way to high a cost,"

Primrose smiled sleepily at her dad and he smiled more and he continued to sing.

"That's when you can build a bridge of light,  
That's what turns the wrong so right,  
that's when you know it's worth the fight"

Branch sang and he looked down to hear Primrose singing along with him.

"That's when love turns night time into day,  
That's when loneliness goes away,  
That's why you gotta be strong tonight,  
Cause only love can build us a bridge of light,  
Only love can build us,  
A bridge of light"

Branch and Primrose finished and the princess rubbed her eyes with a yawn. "Alright now it's time for bed" Branch spoke softly to Primrose. The small girl nodded and she slowly made her way back to Moss's and Jay's room, while Branch went back to his own room. The troll laid back down in her sleeping bag finally being wrapped in the comfort of sleep.  
The next day came to quickly for the group of friends. They walked out of Moss's and Jay's room, after they wished the three a happy birthday to realize Branch and Poppy weren't in the house. Primrose looked out the window and soon all of the new snack pack stood beside her. Outside trolls were bustling around setting the party up, Primrose saw her mother's pink hair held up into a pony tail. Primrose searched around and saw her father near the food table, Branch looked up from where he stood and looked at the window seeing the group there. The King walked over to Poppy and spoke with her before heading back up the tree and opened the door.  
"Happy birthday" Branch hugged each of the triplets with a broad smile on his face. "You guys stay up here while we finish everything up, which won't be long." The group nodded as the blue troll left. As the new snack pack waited, Jay made them some berry pancakes and they ate breakfast, when everyone finished there was a knock on the front door and this time Poppy walked in.  
"Happy birthday!" she said happily and pulled her three children into a hug "everything is ready". They all made there ways down the tree and the triplets were greeted with a loud happy birthday from the trolls. Primrose looked up to see the bergens too had joined in, even though they couldn't get close for fear of stepping on the trolls. The orange troll waved to Bridget and King Gristle, their 5 year old daughter stood beside them as she waved back. She has her mother's skin tone and her father's green hair even though it was a lighter green. Primrose made her way to the bergan princess saying small hellos and hugging a few trolls here and there. Out of everyone Primrose always seems to make good small talk with the bergan princess, they were both shy to talk to other people so they knew what to expect from the other.  
"Happy birthday Prim!" The Bergen princess said as the troll teen landed on her hand.  
"Thanks Rebecca" Primrose said with a smile and hugged, well as much as a troll and bergan can hug. Primrose said hello to the King and Queen as the music began to play. The two princesses made as other trolls and Bergens saw it as akward attempts at small talk but, it didn't feel that awkward to the two. Primrose waved goodbye to Rebecca and the troll princess went to her friends who were currently near a table. Beat was up by her mother at the DJ booth playing the music. Poppy was mostly singing the chosen songs with Branch, but sometimes the rest of the snack pack and even the new snack pack would sing a song or two. The only one out of the two groups to now sing was Primrose as she tapped her hand on her knee to the beat of each song. She sat on a root of the troll tree singing softly to herself. Beat saw this and gently tapped her chin before whispered something to DJ then raced to Poppy where she too whispered in the queens ear. Poppy smiled and gathered the snack pack close and spoke to them about what Beat had suggested. Primrose unknown to what was going on saw the snack pack and her friends disperse and grab some cups, well those who knew how to do the cup beat. Beat tossed a cup to Primrose and the princess smiled, realizing what song. As other trolls caught on many others got cups while some didn't. Poppy and Branch started the beat, Primrose, her friends and there parents joined in and on the third time around the trolls who know how to do it and Rebecca, since the triplets taught her a month ago, joined in. As the song started Primrose sang softly not realizing her voice grew higher as she sang. Moss and Beat smiled at each other when they heard Primrose singing from where she was. Trolls fell quiet as they finally heard the princess's voice, there eyes wide. When the song finished Primrose looked up to see the trolls and bergens look at her with wide eyes of amazement and surprise. She jumped practically throwing the cup in the air when a loud cheer came from the trolls.   
Tulip raced to her and pulled her into a hug "that's was amazing!!" Tiny came up and pulled the two towards the rest of the group as the others joined into Tulip's hug.   
"What did we tell ya" Tiny said with a smile as he leaned on her shoulder.  
Primrose spoke "I didn't even realize I was singing by myself".  
Branch and Poppy walked over to her "that's what happens when you love to sing" Branch said with a smile. Primrose smiled back as DJ started the music up again.   
Beat smiled "I knew it would work"  
"You did that?" Primrose asked. Beat nodded with a smile and Primrose sighed and she smiled as she spoke "why am I not surprised".  
"Are you going to sing a song?" Jay asked his sister.  
She gently tapped her chin thinking "maybe, still debating the song though".  
"That's a first" Flow said as she smiled more.  
"Well there's a first for everything" Poppy said as she hugged Primrose before walking back to the snack pack hand in hand with Branch.  
"Just ask mom, she'll gladly play the music for you" Beat said as her foot tapped to the song that was on now. Primrose nodded as the new snack pack talked and danced, after awhile Primrose broke from the groups and made her way to her Aunt Suki. 

Unknown to the partying trolls, two pairs of eyes watched from under the roots of the troll tree, the watchers hair formed a fake root to keep themselves hidden.   
"You remember what you have to do?" A voice spoke from the darkness.  
"Yes Dad I know" a second voice spoke up.  
The first voice spoke again "Keep your aura hidden and y..."  
"Dad please stops talking like that, you'll get us caught" the second voice spoke "they'll recognize...".  
This time the second voice was cut off, not by his father but, a unfamiliar but, familiar voice, they both saw through there hair to see the princess standing in the middle of the crowd. 

"Everybody's got a thing  But some don't know how to handle it  Always reachin' out in vain  Just taking the things not worth having but"

She stood in the middle of the crowd, looking out of place and slightly tense as she sang. She then smiled and continued when two male voices joined in, as she began to relax. The hidden pair recognized them as the princes.  
 "Don't you worry 'bout a thing  Don't you worry 'bout a thing, mama  'Cause I'll be standing on the side  When you check it out They say your style of life's a drag  And that you must go other places  But just don't you feel too bad  When you get fooled by smiling faces but"

The trio were soon joined by their parents as they continued to sing. The princess becoming more relaxed as she continued, dancing along with her family.   
"Don't you worry 'bout a thing  Don't you worry 'bout a thing, mama  'Cause I'll be standing on the side  When you check it out   
When you get it off your trip  Don't you worry 'bout a thing  Don't you worry 'bout a thing"

The trolls in the troll tree started to sing along.   
"Bam bambam bambam bambam Bambambambam bambambambam Bam bambam bambam bambam Bambambambam bambambambam"

The two hidden watched as the father spoke "you know what you have to do"  
"Yea..yea I know" the son said as he watched the princess as she danced with her own father, not focused on his dad's words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also these are the singers who I'd see be there voices and singing voices
> 
> Moss - Pitbull  
> Jay - Austin Mahone  
> Primrose - Taylor Swift   
> Flow - Iggy Azalea  
> Beat - Jennifer Lopez  
> Tiny - Jamie Woon


	8. A new comer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A unknown troll comes to the bergan town troll tree

Primrose sat in the field with a foal Coover as it leaned into her touch as she stroked its neck,a white cast covered its leg. She looked up to see the patrol heading back to their tree. Her humming caught in her throat when she saw Ace and Buck among the patrol. The princess turned back to the Coover, she hated that main training for the patrols was near the Coover farm. Buck and Ace were in training and that meant they could tease her more whenever they were not practicing and she was here at the farm. Primrose petted the Coover once more before, taking it in her arms and walking towards the barn. She was helping Howl and Lizzie with one of the foals which had broken its leg.the couple were busy with there other choirs so they couldn't take time to make sure the foal didn't run around too much. Primrose volunteered to watch over it and once Lizzie was done she'd take over and let Primrose return home. The orange troll gently set the foal down in a stall to keep it out of the other Coover's way and not cause anymore damage to the leg. As the sun reached the middle of the sky Lizzie came into the barn to see Primrose bottle feeding the foal.  
"You know she doesn't have a name yet" Lizzie spoke as she rested her arms on the stall walls.  
Primrose looked up with a smile" you're letting me name her?" Lizzie nodded returning the smile and Primrose thought. After awhile Primrose spoke again "How about Rainbow?"  
"Hmm, its a fine name" Lizzie said as she walked into the stall. "And judging my her build even though she's still a foal, she might be able to carry a troll".  
"Cool!" Primrose said as Rainbow finished drinking and laid her head down.  
"You can head home now, Prim I can take it from here" Lizzie said Primrose nodded "aww ok, bye Lizzie". The two hugged and Primrose made her way back to the root tunnels but, she halted and bit back a groan when a voice spoke.  
"Hey Pipsqueak!" Ace called out from not to far away, no other troll was around. "Where are you going on such a hurry".  
"Home" Primrose said over shoulder and continued towards the tunnels, but Buck stepped in her way and she collided in to him losing her balance and falling into a puddle.  
"Oof!" She exclaimed and then glared at the two "I can talk to your squad leaders, I am the princess"  
"Wouldn't that be tattletaling?" Buck asked as he glared at her back "and besides if you do kick us off you'll have to still deal with us".  
"Hey! Why don't you pick on someone your own size!" A voice called from a distance. The three trolls looked up to see a light purple/blue troll with wavy Reddish brown hair, he wore brown pants and he had wide shoulders, the mark of a troll who does heavy lifting a vine bag lay at his feet. Ace crossed his arms "and who might you be?"  
"The names Thicket" the new comer said "and I don't think that's how you should treat a lady, much less a princess". Primrose's eyes went wide as she stared at Thicket utterly confused.  
Buck spoke "and why should we listen to you"  
"Because if you want to stay on this patrol thing" Thicket said "I'm an eyewitness, I can back her up if need be and she's a princess what she says goes".   
Buck growled and spoke softly "you better watch yourself". He and Ace turned away from them and headed to the headquarters.  
Thicket smirked and called out "bye-bye now". He only received a glare from the two before he walked over to Primrose and held out his hand "need help?".  
"Uh...um thanks" Primrose said and she grabbed it and the purple/blue troll hoisted her up.  
Thicket smiled "no problem, the names Thicket but, you already now that" he chuckled softly as he earned a smile from the princess.  
"I'm Primrose, so what brings you here to our troll tree?" Primrose asked the troll before her.  
"I'm just wandering around looking for a troll tree to stay in" Thicket said with a smile.  
"Uh.." Primrose said "I-I can show you to my parents, they'll let you stay for a few days and if you do want to stay you can stay".  
"That would be kind of you" Thicket said his smile remaining "thanks".  
Primrose was going to say more, more like something stupid before she shut her mouth and pointed towards the root tunnels and walked towards them not uttering a word. She heard a small chuckle from Thicket as he walked beside her, as they walked the tunnel and awkward silence set in. Well more awkward to Primrose then to Thicket.  
Primrose spoke trying to break the silence "h-how did you know I was a princess?"  
"Well the last troll tree I visited I over heard a few trolls taking about the royal triplet's birthday was a days away, Happy birthday by the way even though it's days late".  
Primrose smiled "thanks...also thanks again for getting me out of there"  
"No problem, someone that has good looks like yours shouldn't be picked on" Thicket said with a smile. "I bet all the guys line up to be with you".  
Primrose quickly looked away her face seeming to slightly heat up at the compliment, she grabbed her hair and tugged at it nervously. "Yea I don't think anyone would want a very quiet princess".  
Thicket looked at her "your talking to me aren't you?"  
"But, this is different. I usually don't know what to talk about and when I try it usually just dribbles off" Primrose protested and she sighed "come on let's get you to my parents". Thicket frowned as silence fell over the two again. They exited the tunnel and Primrose motioned for him to follow. "Welcome to the Burgan town troll tree".  
Thicket froze his eyes wide. "w-wait did you say burgan?!" He backed up "but, Bergans eat trolls, right?".  
"Not anymore, come on no one will bite" Primrose said with a smile as she heard a song getting louder as she peaked over a branch. Trolls were gathered around Moss and Beat as the sang, dancing happily along.

"It's your world, my world, our world today  
And we invite the whole world, whole world to play  
It's your world, my world, our world today  
And we invite the whole world, whole world to play"

Moss danced along with Beat smiles showing on there faces, as he joined hands and he twirled her with the trolls around them sang along. 

"Put your flags up in the sky" 

"Put 'em in the sky" Beat and the other trolls answered back.  
 "And wave them side to side"

"Side to side" They answered to Moss's singing as they swung a hand back and forth.  
 "Show the world where you're from" 

"Show them where you're from"  
 "Show the world we are one"

"One love, life" the trolls sang this time without Beat.   
"Ole ole ole ola Ole ole ole ola Ole ole ole ola Ole ole ole ola"

Moss and Beat had there hands in the air and were waving them side to side. Moss spoke with a smirk "Beat, bring it down"

"One night watch the world unite Two sides, one fight and a million eyes Full heart's gonna work so hard Shoot, fall, the stars fists raised up towards the sky Tonight watch the world unite, world unite, world unite For the fight, fight, fight, one night Watch the world unite Two sides, one fight and a million eyes"

Beat has all eyes on her as she pumped her fist in the air with each hey.   
"Hey, hey, hey, forza forza come and sing with me Hey, hey, hey, ole ola come shout it out with me Hey, hey, hey, come on now Hey, hey, hey, come on now Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey"

Primrose turned to Thicket "that of course is my brother, the partier as he puts it".  
"I can see that" Thicket said with a smile.  
Primrose face palmed "he can be a dork most of the time". Thicket let out a laugh and the orange troll added "I'll take you to my house now". The two climbed the stairs that were carved into the tree or just used there hair to climb the rest of the way. Primrose spoke when they reached the door "just wait out here for a second". The troll beside her nodded and she walked in the house. Branch was sitting in an arm chair as he read what looked like a survivalist book. Primrose heard muffled singing coming down the hall, intently recognizing her mother's voice. Branch looked up from the book when he heard the door shut and he smiled.  
The King closed the book and walked to his daughter "Hey Primmy, your here earlier". The two hugged.  
"Yea Lizzie finished her work early so she let me head home". Primrose said.  
"Did you fall because your back is covered in mud" Branch asked when he noticed brown mud staining the girls white sleeveless shirt and dark green pants.  
Primrose nodded and softly spoke "yea" resisting the urge to tug nervously at her hair. Branch frowned noticing Primrose was lying but, before he could ask about it, the girl spoke again "um dad there was a wanderer troll at the Coover farm that wanted to ask you and Mom if he could stay here for a few days or if, he likes it here if he can stay".  
"Where is he now?" Branch asked as he crossed his arms.  
"Outside" Primrose asked recognizing Branch's kingy mode, as her mom calls it.  
Branch spoke "alright bring him in". Primrose nodded and turned to the door as she heard her Dad called to her Mom.  
"Thicket you can come in now" Primrose said as she opened the door as she saw Thicket and froze as he looked back at her, she quickly shook her head and turned her blue eyes away from his purple. 'what's wrong with me' she said softly to herself as she walked back into the pod. Thicket entered the pod and Primrose stepped back to sit on the window sill as she watched her parents. After a few minutes to Primrose felt like hours of boring negotiation, the princess led the new troll to a unoccupied pod. Thicket would be assigned to a farm of his choosing to work and prove he would fit well into the troll tree's liveliness and if he liked it there he'd be able to try out for a job. Primrose opened the door to Thicket's new pod and she allowed him to enter first. The room had a kitchen counter and a sofa, 2 other doors showed that one of them would be a bed room and an extra one. Two windows were in the pods main area, a window over looked bergan town and another over looking branches, with other pods. Primrose went to one of the windows and when she looked up she saw her families pod a bit far off, but still in clear view.  
"How do you like it?" Primrose asked as she turned away from the window. Thicket smiled as he looked around the pod.  
"It better then sleeping among tree roots" Thicket said as he dropped his bag on the sofa. "It just need to be more....not dreary".  
Primrose smiled at that "I'll leave you to settle in, then maybe tonight me and my friends will take you on a tour of the tree".  
"That would be great" Thicket said with a smile as he waved goodbye to the princess. When the door shut behind her Thicket sighed and turned to his bag.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thicket's voice is John Legend


	9. The tour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thicket gets a tour of the village.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need help with songs. If anyone has anysongsnim ight be able to use please send me to name and artist and I'll look it up, thanks!!

A knock on the door snapped Thicket out of his thoughts. He had just finished putting away the little stuff he had and was checking out his bedroom. A bed sat on one side of the room with a desk that now held a cage, the cage door was open allowing a firefly to roam the room and pod. He check the other room in the pod a little bit ago to see it was barren. The troll went to the door and opened it, there stood Primrose with other trolls he didn't recognize including the two he saw singing earlier, Moss and Beat he believed. He noticed that the sun was beginning to set.  
"You guys can come in, but quickly I don't want her getting out" Thicket said as the group came into the pod.  
A skinny and tall troll with a pink bow in his hair spoke "her?". Just as he said that the firefly zoomed happily around the new group.  
"Her name is Flare" Thicket said with a smile "I fixed her up awhile back and she wouldn't stop following me, so I got her a cage and now she's my travel buddy".  
"Aww your so cute!" A girl troll said happily as Flare flew around more energized by the compliment.  
Primrose spoke "oh these are my friends, Tiny, Tulip, Flow, Beat and these are my brother Moss and Jay. Guys this is Thicket". They all said hello and Thicket said hello back. Flare watched the introduction before disappeared into Jay's hair.  
Said troll jumped slightly to see the firefly gazing at from his hair.  
"Flare what did I say, your not allowed in a trolls hair unless your given permission" Thicket said as Flare pouted and allowed Jay to grab her.  
"She is cute" Jay said with a smile and handed her back to Thicket.  
Flow spoke with a toothy grin "no she's not cute, she down right adorable!"  
"Thanks, let me just put her in her cage and we can go" Thicket said as she walked towards his bed room and the group wandered around the house. Primrose went to the window that pointed to bergan town as she watched the bergans walking around, she even saw a few hug as they passed.   
"Alright let's go" Thicket said with a smile as the group left. The group chatted and spoke with Thicket, Primrose smiled as she watched the group silently. They were asking where Thicket had traveled, what farm he might work at and what his favorite color was. They passed many Troll houses, as they passed Thicket they gave him smiles, hugs and hellos. Thicket was not used to the contact, but returned it non the less. As the group continued to walk, they passed Karma's and Dr. Plum's places and explained to Thicket who each troll was and what they did. They walked to the edge of the grass where the troll tree ended to bergan town pavement. Thicket watched the bergans move about waving to the group of trolls as the passed.  
"That's King Gristle's and Queen Bridget's castle" Tulip said as she pointed at the castle at the edge of bergan town.   
"You coexist with the bergans, how did you manage that?!" Thicket asked bewildered.  
Jay spoke up "well it was my mom and dad's doing that helped them see that happiness was inside".  
"This is weird" Thicket mumbled.  
Tulip spoke "I know right, but it's great non the less." Thicket nodded with a smile as the continued on. Primrose watched from where she walked just behind Thicket, who dropped back slightly to walk beside Primrose, not noticing Jay watching him.  
"Ok I have a question" Primrose asked after a bit of them walking side by side.  
"Ok shoot" Thicket asked with a smile.  
Primrose looked at him "where did you keep Flare if you weren't holding her this morning?!"  
"Oh that?" Thicket said "she was sleeping in my hair, but she usually follows me when she's not asleep".  
"You also said she had a cage?" Primrose asked.  
Thicket spoke "oh yea, it's a fold up one, I only put her in when I leave the pod, so she doesn't trash the pod".  
"Oh ok!" Primrose said and they fell into silence.  
"So, What's left for there to see?" Thicket asked wanting to break the silence.  
"Well the only place left is the farms and the main part of the tree" Primrose explained. "And my Dad doesn't want me or my friends to head out to the farms during nighttime so we'll have to show you tomorrow."   
Thicket nodded "alright".  
"Also be warned" Moss said with a smile "my mom usually likes to do a singing number right around know, so be prepared to sing and dance".  
"Dance? I haven't danced in awhile, singing yes, but dancing no". Thicket said.  
Tiny spoke "come on you'll be fine, it in our blood".  
"Fine, but don't blame me if I don't dance good" Thicket said with a sigh. The group smiled as they came to the main part of the tree to hear the familiar voice of Poppy.

"'Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling  
And every time we kiss I swear I could fly  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last  
Need you by my side"

The group watched from where they stood, all of them tapping there foot to the beat. Branch's voice was heard as well as Poppy's, as the two danced together. 

"'Cause every time we touch, I feel the static  
And every time we kiss I reach for the sky  
Can't you hear my heart beat so I can't let you go  
Want you in my life"

"Your parents sound amazing when they sing together" Thicket said.   
Tulip nodded "Yup they really were made for each other". A small squeak was heard and Thicket jumped as he saw Flare staring at him upside down, half her body hidden in his hair.  
"H..how did you!?" Thicket said speechless and she seems to laugh before zooming away "hey! Get back here!!" Thicket said chasing after the firefly with the group laughing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if the chapter is short


	10. not a new chapter, just pictures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Idrew up what my characters look like, this was my first time drawing trolls.

These are the triplets

https://sta.sh/01l1q26ltgwg

and this is the Snack pack with Thicket 

https://sta.sh/01kg9d37y1ic

just click the image and it should give you what it looks like, I'll try to fix them later.  
and also I promise I'm working on the next chapter :)


End file.
